A Sad Story
by akakat101
Summary: “Is it a happy story?” The children said as they stared with wonder at their mother and father.“No, it’s a sad story. But it is a story you have to know." "This is a story about Sakura and the Akatsuki...” Rated for language mostly. Only the end is sad!


**A Sad Story**

Chapter 1: Sakura and the Akatsuki…

"Kimiko Nee-San!! Could you read us a story?" The children asked their big sister, who sat herself in the room with the two kids…

"Isn't time for bed? Besides, I have a mission tomorrow. Remember I took you guys with me to the Hokage to receive it?"

"But Kimiko Nee-San! You're only seventeen! You shouldn't go on a S-Ranked mission like that! Why would the Hokage give you that?!" The boy of the room asked.

"Tanjiro, Hana, Shouldn't you be in bed?" A man with ginger hair and gray, ringed eyes asked. Then a woman with blue hair walked in with a frown on her face…

"MOMMY, DADDY, WE WANT TO HEAR A STOOOOORY!!" Hana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ok, ok… Do you want to hear a story about Kimiko's real mother?" The man that was recalled as their father asked.

"No, dad not that one…" Kimiko groaned…

"Is it a happy story?" The children said as they stared with wonder at their mother and father, who had taken some seats in other chairs. "Hana thought Mommy was Kimiko Nee-San's child! Hana is confused!" Hana said in third person at the family.

"Ok, I'm leaving! I'm NOT hearing this again!" Kimiko said as she stormed out of the room. Ignoring her, her father began to speak.

"No, it's a sad story… But it is a story you have to know." As the kids stayed silent and leaned in to listen to the story, their father began… "This is a story about Sakura and the Akatsuki…"

* * *

Whoop! This is Unknown speaking, akakat101's cuz! I'm so evil… I found out her password and, after screaming in her ear for hours, I'm finally able to write my own story! I'm using spell check so my writing doesn't suck… Oh, and I'm grudgingly starting to like Naruto now because akakat101 told me I can only use her name for stories if I start watching all of Naruto… So… If you're wondering about the kids and their parents, I GOTTA WHOLE PROFILE OF THEM I'LL PUT ON HERE! First off is the mother…

**

* * *

**

Name

: Konan Akatsuki (YES KONAN, YOU FOOLS!)

**Age**: 47 (Old… but our story takes place in between age 25-30 so ha!)

**Appearance**: Blue hair, blue eyes, usual Akatsuki uniform (But underneath is girl clothing!)

**Abilities**: Origami, can form paper weapons infused with her chakra. Dance of the Shiligami. (It's an awesome technique, I had to include it!

**Marriage**: Second wife to Pein. First wife of Pein died. (So sad…)

**Children**: Hana Akatsuki… Tanjiro Akatsuki… Step mother of Kimiko Akatsuki…

**Status during our story**: The smart Akatsuki member

**Status in present time**: Ninja of Konoha, which was taken over by the Akatsuki along with some other villages. Those who resisted were killed… Still a member of Akatsuki and Amegakure missing nin.

* * *

Unknown: Yay! Kohan is done! Now the father!

akakat101: What the hell? (In the same room as me)

**

* * *

**

Name

: Pein Akatsuki (Whoop!)

**Age**: 47 (Another oldie! But his age is in between 25 and 30 when our story starts…)

**Appearance**: Ginger hair, gray, ringed eyes, usual Akatsuki uniform (I hate the hat…)

**Abilities**: Rinnegan, other than that, I have nothing…

**Marriage**: His second wife is Konan. First wife died.

**Children**: Kimiko Akatsuki… Hana Akatsuki… Tanjiro Akatsuki…

**Status during our story**: The Akatsuki leader

**Status in present time**: Ninja of Konoha, which was taken over by the Akatsuki along with some other villages. Those who resisted were killed… Still the leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure missing nin/ Amegakure leader.

* * *

Unknown: Yay! Now Hana!!!

akakat101: I don't get this…

**

* * *

**

Name

: Hana Akatsuki

**Age**: 6

**Appearance**: Blue hair, gray, ringed eyes, pink PJ's. (lol.)

**Abilities**: What abilities?! She's only 6!

**Marriage**: …SHUT UP…

**Children**: SHUT UP!!! THESE ARE RETARDED, SHE'S SIX!

**Status during our story**: she wasn't born yet…

**Status in present time**: The student that talks in third person of Konoha, which was taken over by the Akatsuki along with some other villages. Those who resisted were killed…

* * *

Unknown: Now for the boy… I LIKE LOLIPOPS!

akakat101: You scare me…

**

* * *

**

Name

: Tanjiro Akatsuki

**Age**: 10

**Appearance**: ginger hair, gray, ringed eyes, black PJ's. (oh wow, lol…)

**Abilities**: he only just opened his Rinnegan…

**Marriage**: …SHUT UP…

**Children**: SHUT UP!!! THESE ARE RETARDED, HE'S TEN!

**Status during our story**: he wasn't born yet…

**Status in present time**: The smart student of Konoha, which was taken over by the Akatsuki along with some other villages. Those who resisted were killed…

* * *

Unknown: I'm only two years older than Tanjiro!!!

Akakat101: Ok… Now for Kimiko, right?

Unknown: Oh, right!

**

* * *

**

Name

: Kimiko Akatsuki

**Age**: 17

**Appearance**: pink hair, gray, ringed eyes, uniform exactly like Sakura's in shippuden!

**Abilities**: Rinnegan… Super human strength… and lots of ninjutsu!!!

**Marriage**: um… She has a boyfriend, does that count?

**Children**: …SHUT UP…

**Status during our story**: when she was born… a baby.

**Status in present time**: Ninja of Konoha, which was taken over by the Akatsuki along with some other villages. Those who resisted were killed…

* * *

Unknown: yay! But if you are sitting there saying what the hell?! Have no fear! I HAVE PROFILES FOR THE WHOLE AKATSUKI! YAY!

akakat101: ooooook…

Sasuke: Hn.

Unknown: First, Sasori!!!

**

* * *

**

Name

: Sasori (YAAAAAAAY! *HEARTS IN MY EYES*)

**Age**: 43 (Our story takes place in between age 21 and 26!!! So ha!)

**Appearance**: Red hair, brown eyes, usual Akatsuki uniform, but no shirt… (*Nosebleed*)

**Abilities**: Puppet stuff!!!

**Marriage**: Married to girl. Unknown information about her. (It's meeeeeee! akakat101: NO IT'S NOT!!!)

**Children**: No children!

**Status during our story**: The impatient Akatsuki member…

**Status in present time**: Ninja and Kage of Suna, which was taken over by the Akatsuki along with some other villages. Those who resisted were killed… (GAARA WAS TO! MUAHAHA!) Still a member of Akatsuki and Sunagakure missing nin.

* * *

Unknown: HE'S MINE!!!

akakat101: *she sighs* no he isn't… did you even see his episode?

Unknown: The manga *anime cry* Why can't I imagine? Next is Deidara!

akakat101: *she twitches* You read my manga?

**

* * *

**

Name

: Deidara. (akakat101: YAY! Unknown: Fan girl!!! akakat101: am not, he's just cool with the hands… Unknown: …

akakat101: WHAT?! Unknown: nothing…)

**Age**: 42! (Our story takes place in between age 20-25...)

**Appearance**: blonde hair, blue eyes, usual Akatsuki uniform…

**Abilities**: Blowing stuff up… (Correction, blowing shit up…)

**Marriage**: Single. (Unknown: Any comments? akakat101: … *glares at me*)

**Children**: none.

**Status during our story**: The youngest Akatsuki member…

**Status in present time**: Still a member of Akatsuki and Iwagakure missing nin.

* * *

Unknown: Deidara~x~Akakat101!

Akakat101: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Tobi: Tobi next!

Unknown: fine…

**

* * *

**

Name

: Tobi (MADARA UCHIHA!)

**Age**: ???

**Appearance**: Black hair, black or red eyes, usual Akatsuki uniform. (But before it was… odd)

**Abilities**: Sharingan. Fire style and other jutsus…

**Marriage**: Single…

**Children**: none…

**Status during our story**: The annoying (For Madara, Smart and Strong) Akatsuki member…

**Status in present time**: Ninja and hokage of Konoha, which was taken over by the Akatsuki along with some other villages. Those who resisted were killed… Still a member of Akatsuki and Konoha missing nin.

* * *

Unknown: Whoop! Zetsu next!!!

**

* * *

**

Name

: Zetsu

**Age**: ???

**Appearance**: green hair, yellow eyes, half black skin and half white skin, flytrap around head, usual Akatsuki uniform.

**Abilities**: Mayfly

**Marriage**: Single… (Unknown: Of course! He's a monster! akakat101: Don't be mean! Unknown: …*grins evilly*)

**Children**: none…

**Status during our story**: The cannibal Akatsuki member…

**Status in present time**: Unknown… Still a member of Akatsuki.

* * *

Unknown: I know! Zetsu~x~Akakat101!

akakat101: NO!

Unknown: Damn! Next is Kisame!

**

* * *

**

Name

: Kisame (FISH FACE!)

**Age**: 49 (Our story takes place in between age 27-32...)

**Appearance**: very tall, strong, distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Usual akatsuki uniform…

**Abilities**: Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage, Samehada, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique (I copied it from online, too lazy to look for the others…

**Marriage**: Single… (Unknown: Of course! He's a monster! akakat101: Don't be mean! Unknown: …*grins evilly*)

**Children**: none…

**Status during our story**: The shark face Akatsuki member…

**Status in present time**: Unknown… Still a member of Akatsuki.

* * *

Unknown: I know!

akakat101: DON'T EVEN GO THERE!

Unknown: Fine… Itachi!!!

**

* * *

**

Name

: Itachi Uchiha

**Age**: 49 (Our story takes place in between age 27-32...)

**Appearance**: Black hair, black or red eyes, usual akatsuki uniform…

**Abilities**: Fire style and water style, ok?

**Marriage**: Married… Unknown (Doesn't seem the type for a wife…)

**Children**: three children… Unknown (Doesn't seem the type for children either!)

**Status during our story**: The silent Akatsuki member

**Status in present time**: Ninja of Konoha, which was taken over by the Akatsuki along with some other villages. Those who resisted were killed… Still a member of Akatsuki.

* * *

Unknown: So OCC…

akakat101: You did it!

Unknown: Eh, let's see… Kakuzu and Hidan are left… KAKUZU!

**

* * *

**

Name

: Kakuzu

**Age**: ???

**Appearance**: I'm getting bored, go find a picture on google!

**Abilities**: All natures!

**Marriage**: Single… (Unknown: Of course! He's a monster! akakat101: Don't be mean! Unknown: …*grins evilly*)

**Children**: none…

**Status during our story**: The greedy Akatsuki member…

**Status in present time**: Unknown… Still a member of Akatsuki.

* * *

akakat101: Don't even try!

Unknown: Fine! Last is Hidan! Ok!

**

* * *

**

Name

: Hidan!

**Age**: ??? He's Immortal!

**Appearance**: … (Unknown: Look on damn google for the damn picture of this ass whole! akakat101: Hey! Unknown: *Grins evilly* akakat101: Uh-Oh…)

**Abilities**: religion stuff. (Correction, religion shit!)

**Marriage**: Single.

**Children**: None.

**Status during our story**: The religious Akatsuki member…

**Status in present time**: Unknown… Still a member of Akatsuki.

* * *

Unknown: Hidan and akakat101!!!

akakat101: NO!

Unknown: YEP! Goodnight everyone! Or good day… WHATEVER!

akakat101: whatever…

Unknown: Even if you don't review I'll keep writing!

akakat101: NOOOOO! YOU WANT THEM TO REVIEW!!!

Unknown: Oh, sorry. REVIEW!

akakat101: THANK YOU!

Unknown: Bye! By the way, SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE!!!


End file.
